


以后也请多多指教！

by Niqkou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 简介：下班回家后的月岛发觉玄关处坐着一个黑衣陌生男，试图报警时手机却被瞬间抢走了，对方拿着黑尾的驾照，说是黑尾要他来接月岛的。面对这个可疑的男人，担心恋人遇上麻烦了的月岛还是决定跟他走一趟……





	以后也请多多指教！

**Author's Note:**

> CP：黑尾铁朗×月岛萤  
> 设定：社会人黑月，已同居  
> 提示：OOC，原线系列，超短篇，HE，月岛萤生诞祭2018

“我回来了”才说到一半，月岛就警觉地摸出了手机，但坐在玄关处的陌生男人突然跳了起来，一把将未拨出报警电话的手机抢走了。  
“别报警，我没有恶意。”男人说道，因戴着口罩，他的声音听起来有些闷。  
月岛已经是个一米九的大个子了，但这位自称“没有恶意”的陌生男人比他还要高上几公分，一身黑色西装剪裁合身，且从质地来看就知道不是便宜货。穿着定制西装的男人为何会跑到别人家里行凶？月岛想不通。  
和黑尾同居的公寓并非位于东京最繁华的地段，可附近的治安一直都很好，能逃过门卫的双眼，悠然自得地进入这间公寓，可见这个男人不好对付。  
如果不是他戴着黑色墨镜，黑色口罩，黑色毛线帽，连手上也套了双黑色皮手套，活像《名○探○南》中的黑衣人，光从身材来看，月岛会怀疑对方是个模特或艺人，可如果是模特或艺人的话，怎么可能在晚上10点半跑到别人家里，还抢走公寓主人的手机，并威胁人家不要报警呢？  
月岛正死死盯着对方的脸，那个男人却从口袋里掏出了什么东西，甩手丢到月岛手里。  
“我受黑尾先生之托，来接月岛先生过去。”  
受黑尾先生之托？所以这个人认识黑尾？月岛抿了下嘴唇，低头看看手中的驾照，重重叹了口气。  
对方手里拿着黑尾的驾照，无非是想告诫自己黑尾在他们手里，要自己无法轻举妄动……  
月岛眉头轻蹙，把驾照扔到玄关处的鞋柜上。  
“这位先生，我可不是有钱人家的少爷，也不是什么商业大亨。”  
月岛试图让对方理解自己根本拿不出钱来赎人，但因为对方戴着墨镜，月岛无法窥探到对方的反应。  
这时候该怎么办呢，是直接跑出去求救，还是直接跑出去求救？  
“我受黑尾先生之托，来接月岛先生过去。”男人无视了月岛的辩白。  
月岛低下头，又抬头瞥了对方一眼，侧头移开了视线。  
“我知道了。”  
他最终还是决定跟男人走一趟。  
黑尾铁朗——他的恋人有了麻烦，月岛无论如何都无法坐视不管。

月岛没被蒙住双眼捆住双手，只是被带上了一辆德系轿车。坐上副驾驶，月岛系好安全带，侧头打量着发动轿车的男人。  
他到底有什么目的呢？月岛眯起双眼，头脑中自动滚过侦探片中的绑架片段。  
或许黑尾偷偷在外面借了高利贷，因为还不上钱被绑架……但如果是这样的话，催债者没有必要把他带走，直接上门讨债不是更便捷吗？那么，是黑尾得罪了某个人吗？是对方雇佣了黑道绑架了黑尾吗？可黑道根本没有必要专门来接自己吧？难道绑架犯是深爱着黑尾的某个人吗？之所以会让自己过去……  
“……”月岛捏了捏眉心，实在无法继续脑补狗血剧情。他看向窗外，发现轿车并没有开到奇怪的路上，却更加感到毫无思绪了。  
算了，不管这个男人到底要带自己去哪，现在的问题是他已经上了车，而车门上了锁，自己的手机在这个男人的右侧口袋里，所以在到达目的地之前，自己还是有机会制服对方停车报警的……  
“你要带我去哪”这种问题即使问了也不会被回答吧，月岛又瞥了男人一眼，一言不发地转头看向窗外。现在应该已经快11点了吧，即使是东京这种大都市，这个时间段的车流量也少了许多，霓虹灯成为了城市的全部色彩，而他和身边的这个男人，则是与霓虹灯格格不入的黑色。  
月岛没有戴手表，他不确定用计数的方法是否能准确计算出车行时间，可坐在这里也无事可做，于是月岛按着自己的手腕，用数脉搏的方式来计算时间。  
当他判断这辆轿车至少行驶了五十分钟之后，轿车终于停了下来，月岛看向窗外，并没有看到荒废的车库。被车灯照亮的是“音驹高等学校”的门牌，月岛惊讶地睁大双眼，扭头看向男人。  
“您究竟是……”  
“下车吧。”男人先一步下了车，还十分绅士地为月岛开了车门，做着“请”的姿势，侧身站在一旁。  
到底在搞什么啊？月岛在心中默默吐槽，跟上了男人的脚步，按理说这个时间高校早就关门了，可男人却熟练地带他从后门绕了进去，这一点也令月岛更加怀疑对方的身份。  
在高中时代曾多次来合宿练习过的音驹高校似乎没什么变化，但连接着各个校舍的长廊老旧了很多，被冷清的月光照着时多了几分古朴的感觉。月岛想起十年前走过这条长廊的自己，有脚步沉重的时候，也有脚步轻快的时候。  
那些青春往事早就随风飘散，但他足够幸运，因为当初在这里开始的恋情一直持续到了现在，而那个从高中时代就陪伴着他的恋人现在被绑架到了……母校？  
令人怀念的回忆被理性挥开，月岛越想越觉得不对，他刚要质问强行带他来这里的男人，却发现长廊上只剩下自己一个人了。  
那个黑衣男呢？为什么突然就不见了？月岛打了个寒颤。  
他停下脚步，向四周张望了一圈，回应他的只有晚风拂过树叶的声音。  
“……所以说到底在搞什么啊！”月岛愤懑地叹了口气。  
从目前的状况来看，倒像是自己才是被诱拐到这里的目标。难道说“绑架犯”是想把目标带到无人的深夜校园，趁目标慌乱时下手，用化学实验室中的道具进行残忍的凌辱……  
“喂！那边那个！”  
他正咬牙切齿地脑补着相当有冲击性的画面，突然听到一个男人的声音，月岛被吓得缩了下肩膀。  
“那边那个乌野的！戴眼镜的！”  
乌野的？戴眼镜的？  
月岛捏紧拳头，面无表情地转身。  
“能不能帮我们拦个网啊？”  
声音源头处正是第3体育馆的门口，那个原本被“绑架”了的黑尾正笑嘻嘻地站在门口冲他招手，怎么看怎么像拉皮条的。  
“切。”月岛不耐烦地瞪了对方一眼。  
黑尾不是一个人站在门口的，他旁边站着的正是他们共同的朋友——木兔和赤苇。  
所以说，到底在搞什么啊……  
月岛突然觉得今晚叹的气足够让半年的幸福溜走了。  
他所脑补出的成人级血腥剧情被黑尾的笑脸替代，而刚才突然消失的黑衣男也从旁边冒了出来，摘掉帽子墨镜口罩，顶着一头弄乱的灰色时髦短发冲他傻笑。  
“小月！好久不见！”  
“……灰羽，是你啊。”月岛送给列夫一个冷冰冰的微笑，“感谢你送给我一个难忘的再会礼。”  
“哎呀哪里哪里。”列夫摸着后脑勺害羞地笑了。  
这并不是再夸你好吗！绑架犯！绑架犯！  
月岛嫌弃地摇摇头，迈开长腿走进体育馆。  
“咦？小月已经来了吗？！”一个活泼却被月岛嫌弃地评价为“聒噪”的声音从门口的四“巨人”身后冒出来，不用看人确认都能猜出声音的主人是谁。  
“日向，别叫我‘小月’。”  
“啊啊啊啊你怎么又长高了！不公平！不公平！”日向退后一步，相当震惊地抬头仰视月岛。  
“你倒是一点都没变。”月岛坏心眼地勾起嘴角。  
“谁说的！我也有长高啊！”日向挺起胸膛，做出一副“输人不输阵”的模样，“我现在可是老师呢，就算是小月，也要尊重我！”  
“是是，日向老师。”月岛轻哼一声，“没变不是挺好的吗，利用你这张娃娃脸，很容易在学生中间混下去吧。”  
“啊啊啊啊真是气人！”日向气嘟嘟地跳了起来，挥着胳膊指指月岛，又指指黑尾，“黑尾前辈，你到底是怎么跟这种毒舌男交往这么久的啊！”  
馆内除月岛以外的五人同时看向黑尾，黑尾愣了一下，张开双臂露出圣母般地浮夸笑容。  
“别看萤这样，其实是相当可爱的哦！”黑尾顺势从身后抱住月岛，被月岛无情地推开了。  
月岛与木兔、赤苇两人算不上久别重逢，尤其是赤苇，经常和月岛在line上通信，但列夫和日向已有几年未见了。看日向和列夫过得不错，月岛嘴上虽不多说，脸上的表情却柔和了不少。  
“啊~~~刚才真是憋死我了呢，”列夫委屈地咂咂嘴，“因为黑尾前辈说要给小月一个惊喜，我可是从头到尾都不敢说话呢，现在感觉连肠子都快忍到爆开了呢。”  
肠子都要爆开是什么鬼形容啊，月岛无法理解列夫的表达方式，但对方却抓着他的肩膀继续碎碎念，活像个上了年纪的老头子。  
“对了！小月你又高又帅，很适合做模特啊，跟我一起在模特界开花结果吧！”  
“开花结果？！”月岛连连后退几步，与列夫拉开距离。印象中的列夫虽然是个混血儿，可没用过这些奇妙的形容词吧？  
“HeyHeyHey！月月！来3对3吧！”木兔举起双手，笑容热情又灿烂，站在旁边的黑尾向他抛了个媚眼，殷勤地递上一双球鞋。  
“是啊，难得凑齐6人，来场3对3吧！”  
“在你解释清楚之前我拒绝。”月岛还给黑尾一记眼刀。  
“啊！出现了！”列夫突然兴奋大叫，右手指向月岛，“是老婆大人的高傲台词！”  
月岛立刻皱起眉头，黑尾却笑嘻嘻地用双手捂住脸颊。  
“哎呀，毕竟我是被老婆大人爱着的老公嘛。”  
能这样厚脸皮地说出这种话的人大概也只有黑尾了，月岛机械地转过身，见日向正抱着排球一脸好奇地打量他，伸手在对方的头上猛戳一下。  
“啊啊啊啊啊我什么都没做为什么要戳我的腹泻穴啊啊啊啊啊月岛你个混球！！！！”日向吱哇乱叫着倒地打滚。  
“欸？你说什么？什么都没做？”月岛皮笑肉不笑，“联合起来耍人是不是很有趣？”  
“呜呜呜啊啊啊啊啊月岛萤是魔鬼——！！！”日向继续哀嚎。  
体育馆里终于还是乱成了一团，列夫不知所措地看着在地板上翻滚的日向，紧张兮兮地问赤苇用不用叫救护车，这时月岛已经一声不吭地换好球鞋了，他将西装外套脱掉，卷起衬衫袖子，开始热身。  
现在大概已经到27号了吧，在看到黑尾的那一刻，月岛就猜到了今天这场戏的缘由。是黑尾想给自己一个惊喜，所以把高中时代在第3体育馆自主练的其他4人都请到这里来了，至于“绑架”，大概只是列夫的打扮和态度让自己会错意了吧。  
总而言之，没有什么比黑尾没事更好的了，虽然还是有些不爽，月岛决定先好好享受黑尾送的礼物。他们按照拦网和进攻分为两组，因工作三年期间几乎没碰过排球，月岛起跳的判断和速度都迟钝了不少，可每一个动作依旧让月岛乐在其中。  
拦网时触碰到排球的瞬间，和黑尾的并肩作战，那种快乐、享受、怀念、心安的感觉从手掌延续到全身，令月岛兴奋的颤栗不已。  
尽兴的比赛之后，月岛的生日会正式开始。木兔和列夫在地板上铺上了野餐用桌布，赤苇拿出各种小食和啤酒一一摆好，黑尾则献宝般地拿出生日蛋糕，并殷勤地插好了蜡烛。  
木兔提议一起为月岛唱生日歌，并担当了领唱一职，只可惜他声音虽大却不怎么在调上，倒是和同样跑调的日向很合拍，列夫拖了节拍，赤苇的声音被盖过了，一首生日歌被合唱地乱七八糟，可月岛的心口却暖暖的，如同在冬日里坐在被炉旁吃火锅一样温暖。  
月岛抿抿嘴唇，抬头时对上的视线是黑尾的，对方什么都没说，但眼中尽是温柔的爱意。  
“说起来，小月和黑尾前辈从高中时代就开始交往了吧。”列夫在吹蜡烛环节后边往嘴里塞食物边问。  
“是啊，有十年了吧。”黑尾笑笑，给月岛切了块最大的蛋糕。  
“真厉害呢，我交往最久的对象也不过只交往了两年呢。”列夫感慨，“啊！！木兔前辈你不要把肉都抢光啦！！！”  
列夫加入了木兔和日向的肉食争夺中，于是黑尾理所当然地霸占了月岛身边的位置。  
“萤也觉得交往十年是很厉害的事吗？”黑尾开了一瓶啤酒，靠在墙上喝了一口，月岛吃了一小口蛋糕，侧头反问：  
“铁朗前辈不觉得吗？”  
“如果是跟别人交往，或许会觉得自己很了不起吧，可对象是萤，我会觉得时间还太短了。”黑尾看着闹在一起的三个大小孩，垂眼笑了笑，“会觉得‘啊，才十年吗，再过几个十年都不够呢’，这样。”  
“是吗，”月岛咬了下下唇，“可我觉得时间过得太快了，眨眼间十年就过去了，或许再眨一下眼睛，十年又过去了。”  
“但就算再眨一下眼睛，睁开眼睛看到的人依旧是彼此。”黑尾笑着补充。  
月岛没有接话，他低头看看黑尾为自己切的蛋糕，安静地吃了起来。  
喝醉了的木兔突然脱掉上衣跳起肚皮舞来，日向和列夫也吵吵闹闹地加入了跳舞的队伍，赤苇拿出手机开始录影。  
如果这些人清醒过来看到自己裸着上身跳肚皮舞的录像，会不会羞耻到把脸浸到水里呢？月岛勾起嘴角，将吃光的盘子放在地板上。解放的右手突然被黑尾握住，那双粗糙的大手十分熟练又灵活地分开月岛的手指，与他十指相扣。  
“我还没有原谅你。”月岛板着脸，却没有挣开黑尾的手。  
“对不起，一直瞒着你，不过这里是我们开始的地方，我想着今年正好是我们交往的第十年了，在这里为你庆生也不错，”黑尾歪着头，头与月岛的头亲密地贴着，“所以才叫列夫去接你。”  
“就算是这样，为什么非要搞成绑架剧情啊？”月岛小声抱怨。  
“绑架？”黑尾疑惑地眨眨眼。  
“黑西装、黑色毛线帽、墨镜、口罩、黑色皮手套……你就让一个打扮成这样的男人去接我？”  
“啊……”黑尾恍然大悟般地拍了拍膝盖，“那个是……你不知道列夫现在是挺有名的模特吗？那是他的防狗仔装备……”  
“哈？”月岛的脸因惊讶而扭曲。  
原来列夫穿成那样是为了不被狗仔拍到吗？！但穿成那样才更可疑吧！  
“可你为什么让列夫拿着你的驾照啊？”  
“那是列夫说，怕时间太久你认不出他，才拿着我的驾照去接你，而且公寓的安保不是很严吗，他拿着驾照给门卫看，门卫才放他进去……”  
“……”月岛垂下头，再次叹了口气。  
“萤？”黑尾试探地看着他，“你刚才说的绑架……”  
“没什么。”  
“难不成，你以为打扮成那样的列夫是黑道派来的人，而我则是被他们绑架了？”黑尾板着脸，但月岛知道他在忍笑，“你为什么不报警啊？”  
“……”  
“你该不会是担心我会被撕票吧？”  
见黑尾的笑容渐渐得意起来，原本想用沉默应付过去的月岛狠狠瞪了他一眼，黑尾却兴高采烈地亲了亲月岛的嘴唇。  
“抱歉，让你担心了。”  
“我没有担心你。”  
“是是，我爱你哦。”黑尾笑着握紧了月岛的手。  
相处这么多年，他们彼此早就摸透了对方的脾气，像在月岛这样不坦率的时候，黑尾就会以主动告白来结语。木兔、日向和列夫活宝三人组已经开始搂着相互的肩膀唱起演歌了，原本忙着给他们三人录像的赤苇却将镜头移动到了墙边。  
黑尾主动对着镜头比了个“yeah”的手势，还抓住月岛的肩膀吻住了月岛的唇。  
见接吻的画面被赤苇录了下来，月岛羞愤难耐地推开了黑尾。  
“干什么啊，这种事……”  
“我们是一对儿又不是秘密，”黑尾笑着眨眨眼，又搂着月岛的肩膀哄他，“来嘛，一起看镜头？”  
月岛还是不情不愿地低着头，黑尾却让赤苇再离近一些。  
“这样可以录清我和萤的脸吗？”  
“当然。”  
“好！”黑尾轻轻推了推月岛，对着镜头露出灿烂的笑容，“萤！以后也请多多指教啦！”  
月岛抬眼看向赤苇，为难地抿抿嘴唇，向赤苇拜托不要再拍他和黑尾了，于是赤苇笑着转身，将镜头转回到活宝三人组身上。  
“唉，真可惜，萤太容易害羞了。”黑尾耸了耸肩膀，歪着头眨巴眼睛，“我还想回家之后来次拍摄play呢，把跟萤接吻的样子都录下来，还有那种……唔嗯……”  
月岛眉头一皱，伸手捂住黑尾的嘴，阻止了他成人级的发言。  
黑尾的眼睛狡黠地眨了眨，舌头在月岛的掌心舔了一下，害月岛立刻缩了下肩膀，松开手，抱住膝盖坐好。  
“这里，要在清晨之前打扫好吧？”  
“是啊，看来一会儿得把那几个醉鬼先打包扔进车里呢。”  
“还好还有可靠的赤苇前辈在呢。”  
“啊！明明也有可靠的铁朗前辈在！”  
“是吗，我觉得还是赤苇前辈更可靠一些。”  
“就算对方是赤苇，如果萤继续说下去的话我也要吃醋了哦。”  
“以后也请多多指教。”  
“我是说……咦？”  
月岛抱着膝盖，侧着头看向黑尾，不知为何，黑尾由惊讶转为喜悦的表情总能让他心情愉悦。他笑着张张嘴唇，用唇语诉说喜欢后，伸手在黑尾微张的唇上轻轻点了一下。

愿眨眼间的下一个十年，我们依旧彼此相爱。  
铁朗前辈，以后也请多多指教。

END  
2018.9.27  
Happy birthday to Tsukishima Kei!


End file.
